With continuous development of science and technology, there are also increasing types and functions of electronics, and the electronics gradually become necessities of people's life.
Conventionally, when a user edits display objects on a touch screen of an electronic device with a stylus, and wants to implement a copy operation on some of the display objects, for example, some of characters in a text object, the user firstly needs to select a required text by dragging the stylus, and then lift up the stylus. In this case, an operation menu comprising “copy”, “cut”, “paste” and “delete” appears on the touch screen of the electronic device. Then, the user clicks on the touch screen again with the stylus to select “copy” in the operation menu. Then, a text selected by the user is copied by the electronic device, and is stored in a clipboard of the electronic device for use by the user.
The inventor of the present disclosure discovers the following technical problem in the related art in the process of implementing the technical solutions according to the embodiments of the present disclosure:
As it needs to achieve the purpose of edition by implementing multiple operations such as an object selection operation, an edition operation or the like when the user needs to edit the display objects of the electronic device, there is a technical problem in the related art that the operation is complex and the efficiency is low when there is a need to select and edit some of multiple objects in the electronic device.